


For Luck

by cjr09



Series: NaEldWriMo [2]
Category: Eldemore
Genre: M/M, fight me bena, it almost makes me want to keep writing happy things instead of rending characters in two, lil shorter than I wanted but whatevs I'm actually proud of this one, ok I know it's bad but I had way too much fun writing this, this might actually be the gayest thing I've ever written, this was a lot shorter prompt then Bena challenged me so now it's just super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorren's always saying how he wishes he had Willy's dumb luck, and Willy always tells him it's all the cuttlefish he's kissed.</p><p>Meaning, Willy tries to get Sorren to kiss the cuttlefish. It doesn't work out as expected, but he likes this outcome more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

“No.”

“Aww, come on! _Please?”_

“No.”

“ _Sorrennnnn.”_

“No, Will. It’s not happening.”

“But look at how cute it is!” Willy presses, holding the squirming mollusk up to the halfborn’s face- Sorren wrinkles his nose and pulls away hastily and the cuttlefish in Willy’s grasp reaches out its tentacles, trying to invite Sorren to kiss it, probably- before curling them close to its body in disappointment and Willy makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat.

“Look, you’ve made ‘im sad!” Willy says, cuddling the surely slimy- and quite possibly choking, didn’t they need water to breathe- cuttlefish close to his chest, and the thing wraps its many tentacles around Willy’s hand, squeezing tight enough to make him wince.

“He’s probably sad because you’re choking him to death, Will. Put it back,” Sorren deadpans, and Willy pouts.

“You’re always sayin’ you want my ‘dumb luck’, ‘nd here’s how I got it!” He protests, trying to pry the cuttlefish’s tentacles off of his fingers, but really all that happens is that it switches fingers to crush in its surprisingly strong grip.

“I’m not kissing a cuttlefish for luck, Will,” Sorren sighs, shaking his head, “Even for your dumb luck.”

Willy frowns hard at Sorren, brow furrowing as the halfborn turns away with a huff.

And while he doesn’t exactly mind the view it’s really not what he was hoping for.

“Aha!” Willy exclaims suddenly, snapping his fingers, and Sorren turns around in confusion and curiosity as Willy quickly pecks the cuttlefish in his hands- they go bright pink with a blush and Willy’s sure he could walk in front of a carriage and be fine, with all the cuttlefish he’s kissed today alone- and he sets the fish- a _mollusk,_ he distantly remembers Sorren correcting him- back in the water and sliding smugly up to Sorren who eyes him cautiously- he knows Willy well enough by now to know that he could be up to no good.

Willy leans in and kisses Sorren on the cheek with a loud ‘mwah’ sound and Sorren will deny to his grave that he ever could make as high a pitched squeak as he does.

Sorren turns a frankly alarming shade of red and Willy hums happily, winding an arm around Sorren’s waist and all but hauling the startled man along beside him as he tries to walk away from the docks, but unfortunately for Willy he doesn’t get off that easily.

Sorren punches him in the arm with probably more force than strictly necessary.

 _“Will,”_ Sorren hisses, voice shrill with surprise and Willy laughs openly.

Sorren was cute when he was flustered.

“What? Just transferin’ some luck to ya,” Willy sing-songs, throwing up his hands in surrender as Sorren raises a fist to strike at his friend- still such a strange thing to call the irritating pirate- and Sorren reluctantly drops his hand, though he’d be sure to get back at the man later.

Sorren turns sharply on his heel and ducks his head down to better hide his blushing and Muzu flutters around his head in circles, cawing happily, the _traitor._

Willy jogs a bit to catch up and even though Sorren resolutely doesn’t look at him he can still see the infuriatingly smug smile on his face and his stomach does something strange that he absolutely refuses to categorize as anything other than annoyance at his friend’s touchy-feely nature.

“Aww, Sorrennnn,” Willy whines, trying to get his attention back, and while Sorren refuses to bend to his friend’s childish whims Muzu lights on Willy’s shoulder and nibbles at his hair happily, and Willy rewards Muzu’s betrayal by giving the crow a few pets to which he ruffles his feathers in his own imitation of Sorren’s blush.

Sorren needed a new crow.

“Did I really make you mad?” he whines, getting close to Sorren but not in his space this time, and his voice is light and playful as usual but he’s serious.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he tries again, and Sorren sighs out the minimal annoyance he had for Willy and grumbles a few threats under his breath before finally facing him.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he says, voice deadpan and not-amused, and Willy’s face lights up as it usually does when Sorren plays along with his games and Sorren has to look away lest his face heat up noticeably again.

“Good!” he cheers, and immediately leans in and kisses Sorren on the opposite cheek and Sorren’s voice is shrill and loud when he hisses, _“Wilhelm Amadeus the Third!”_ in warning, and Willy laughs openly at him, loud and free and it’s the kind that lights up his entire face and makes Sorren want to laugh along.

“You’re the worst,” Sorren groans, but he’s laughing because it’s nice just _being_ with someone and Willy spins him around by the waist until they’re laughing and spinning and dancing until they’re dizzy their sides are sore with laughter and have to sit down in the middle of the street and the glow of Eldemore’s two moons starts to peek over the horizon.

“You’re the worst,” Sorren says again, just to make sure Willy gets it, breathless and sore, sitting cross-legged on the cold cobblestone of Silverport’s streets and this might be the most ridiculous thing he’s ever done but he feels light and _happy_ and not at all like he’s going to transform from the emotion.

He feels _human_ and Willy leans his forehead against Sorren’s, just as breathless and still laughing and they’re practically sharing the same air but they can’t bring themselves to mind.

“Feelin’ lucky yet, Sorren?” Willy asks around gulps of air, waggling his eyebrows up and down and they both start giggling like children at the implication and Sorren can only bring himself to hit Willy weakly on the shoulder for it.

“Don’t think so,” Sorren jokes, voice dry but light to avoid the emotions that come with _‘yes, of course I am, because I’m so lucky to have met you’_ and Willy pouts knocking his nose against Sorren’s.

“Rude,” he mutters, and Sorren pats his cheek in condolence.

“Flaw in your logic,” Sorren says, trying to get back his usual deadpan ‘focus-Willy-we-have-things-to-do’ voice but he can’t quite manage it and it sets them into another round of laughter again as the moons grow steadily higher in the sky.

“By your logic, if I _really_ wanted to have your dumb luck I’d have to kiss you,” Sorren says, and Willy gasps, exaggerated, clapping a hand over his heart dramatically.

“So forward, Sorren! I don’t think my blushing, maiden heart can take it!” he says, eyes wide and his voice in a high-pitched drawl and Sorren almost snorts with laughter and Willy winds their hands together.

Sorren’s not really sure what’s gotten into him- something about Willy just blocks his ability to focus- and so he’s not really thinking when he rocks forward on his legs to kiss Willy back just because he _can_ he can’t be considered in his right mind but Willy’s grin lights up the suddenly-darkened street so he doesn’t regret it.

“Payback,” Sorren says against Willy’s cheek before pulling back, smiling softly, and Willy blinks owlishly at him.

“Please, _please_ tell me what I did to get payback like that because I’d really like to continue doing it,” Willy says, managing to sound completely serious, and Sorren rolls his eyes and stands up, stretching his cramping legs- sitting on the road wasn’t exactly a comfortable thing- and Willy pouts but grabs Sorren’s offered hand to get up.

“It’s getting late,” Sorren says, because it really was well past the time when it was safe to roam the streets- where had the time gone?- and Willy grumbles something under his breath but doesn’t let go of Sorren’s hand and Sorren can’t bring himself to mind.

“We’d better be careful, yeah,” Willy says, eying the alleyways distrustfully and Sorren hums in agreement before rocking close to Willy one last time, pecking him on the opposite cheek in a mirror of what Willy had done before and the man laughs, squeezing Sorren’s hand.

“And what was that one for?” He asks, eyes twinkling as they walk together, Muzu cawing happily above, circling slowly in the light of the twin moons.

“For luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok I know it's bad but I had so much fun writing this I have never actually written just pure fluff of these two so here it is in great copious volume
> 
> This was originally a prompt Sphye gave me ancients know how long ago and it's cute so here it is!!!
> 
> Can you tell romance isn't my forte because it's not omg it's my absolute worst genre next to mystery
> 
> NaEldWriMo part 2!


End file.
